midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hidden Depths
Hidden Depths is the sixth episode of the eighth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and was originally aired on 13th March 2005. Synopsis While it appears to be suicide at first, DCI Barnaby is quickly convinced by the evidence he sees that Nick Turner, a solicitor who lived in Midsomer Magna, did not walk off the roof of his home, but was dropped to his death. When it transpires that his neighbour, Jack Wilmot, has disappeared shortly after his death, both Barnaby and DS Scott begin a search for answers, and soon turn up rumours that Nick had lost money he had stolen from his clients' accounts. It's not long before their investigations turn sinister, when Nick's rival, Otto Benham, is brutally murdered after having wine bottles catapulted at him, all within view of his wife. Plot DCI Barnaby and DS Scott investigate the death of Nick Turner who fell - or was pushed - off the roof of his house. Turner was a well-known local solicitor but the investigation reveals that there is considerable sum of money missing from client accounts. As well, his downstairs neighbor, Jack Wilmot, has been missing since the day Turner died. Not only is Wilmot's wife Antonia acting strangely but Turner's wife may not be as aggrieved as she is making out to be. In searching for Wilmot, they also become suspicious of his team mates in the local pub quiz league, Otto Benham and Mike Spicer. When one of them is killed, the police are sure they are dealing with murder. The solution to the crime rests with locating a hidden wine cellar, uncovering a clever con and resolving a case of mis-identification. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *John Hopkins as Sergeant Dan Scott *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *John Lightbody as Steve Hope *Vicki Hopps as Sarah *Lucy Russell as Felicity Turner *James Weber Brown as Nick Turner *Nancy Carroll as Antonia Wilmot *Oliver Ford Davies as Otto Benham (as Oliver Ford Davis) *Sara Kestelman as Bernie *Robert Daws as Mike Spicer *Matthew Flynn as Jack Wilmot *Rebecca Charles as Jane *Simon Armstrong as Viv Marshall *Caroline Laskowska as Zara *Ian Talbot as George *Philip Bird as Jeff Martin *Robin Soans as Mr. Perkins *Eileen Davies as Olive Beauvoisin (Estate Agent) *David Hampshire as Cabbie *Charles Millham as Peter Blagdon *Nicky Lilley as Princess Diana Galleries Body Count Jack-wilmot.jpg|Jack Wilmot Knocked unconscious with a Cricket bat, gagged and tied up over night, knocked out again, and finally dropped from the roof head first onto a stone patio. Otto-benham.jpg|Otto Benham Drugged, placed in the center of a target that was drawn on the lawn and held in place by croquet hoops, and then had bottles of wine thrown at him with an antique catapult. Mike-spicer.jpg|Mike Spicer Spicer, an ex-gameshow host, had his head pushed up into a modified TV set that was slowly filled with wine, eventually drowning him. Supporting Cast Steve-hope.jpg|Steve Hope Sarah.jpg|Sarah Hope Felicity-turner.jpg|Felicity Turner Nick-turner.jpg|Nick Turner Antonia-wilmot.jpg|Antonia Wilmot Bernie.jpg|Bernie Benham Mr-perkins.jpg|Mr. Perkins Jeff-martin.jpg|Jeff Martin Viv-marshall.jpg|Viv Marshall Jane-hampton.jpg|Jane Zara.jpg|Zara George.jpg|George Olive-beauvoisin.jpg|Olive Beauvoisin (Estate Agent) Episode Images Hidden-depths-01.jpg Hidden-depths-02.jpg Hidden-depths-03.jpg Hidden-depths-04.jpg Hidden-depths-05.jpg Hidden-depths-06.jpg Hidden-depths-07.jpg Videos Notes *Last appearance of Eileen Davies as Olive Beauvoisin. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Eileen Davies - Death's Shadow and Dead Man's Eleven *Rebecca Charles - Strangler's Wood *Charles Millham - Ghosts of Christmas Past and Last Year's Model *John Lightbody - Death and Dust *Nancy Carroll - The Great and the Good *Robert Daws - The Curse of the Ninth *Matthew Flynn - Left for Dead *Caroline Laskowska - Left for Dead *Philip Bird - Crime and Punishment *Robin Soans - The Sword of Guillaume Category:Series Eight episodes